the_elemental_warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warriors: Chapter 2
Chapter 2- Coral I’m starting this from the beginning. Don’t know ‘bout y’all, but I’m starting with the text string. I could just feel something brewing in my town, just north of Kansas City. It was getting bigger, and it was going to burst soon. I need to stop being cryptical. The Missouri River was flooding. It had been flooding for a while, in fact, but as I opened my mailbox, sifting through today’s mail and grinning at the sight of my schedule, a headache sprouted in the back of my head. Somehow, I knew it was connected to the river flooding. As I went back inside and started opening the letter, my headache grew much bigger, but I decided to ignore it. But it felt like my mind was a metal detector, and that schedule was an anvil. So as soon as I was about to read the letter, I… Had to make a beeline for the Advil. Even though I knew the headache was connected to the river-and, obviously, the letter-, I told myself: ignore that. Your mind’s playing tricks on you. When I got back from the Advil break, I picked up my phone, glanced at my schedule, and texted my friends my teachers: Coral: Classes in order: Rowan, Hudson, Dawn, Van Ness, Hamilton, Pendleton Sky: zact same, except for last period Ember: excuse me?! Sky: I mean fifth period. And it’s seventh grade math. I rolled my eyes. Sky had to tell us she was too smart for grade-level math. I mean, at first glance she’s only a writer, but it didn’t stop her from bragging about excelling in every other subject whenever possible. ' I’m just telling the truth. This is a ''nonfiction ''book. ' Ignoring that comment, I will continue the string… Ember: Hey, me too! Sky: yay, maybe I won’t die alone Ember: but I have facs (family and consumer science) for third period Sky: you never cease to disappoint me Although it would be a huge coincidence if all our classes are together Ember: yeah Sage: sup, just logged on Hey wheres bella Bella was a newer member of our friendship circle. I’d forgotten to add her to our text group. Coral: she just texted me Same except 1st period is chorus Ember: suspicious Coral: really I had, in fact, just received a text with that information, but Ember was suspicious a lot. Sage: wow, this friendship circle is coincidence town As for myself, same as coral except science and math switch Coral: wow you’re right sage I wonder why pretty much all our classes are together Ember: YOU GUYS I think the schedule coordinators are conspiring against us I mean, just think about it Coral: dream on Ember: seriously Coral: AAAUUGGHH Sky: ¿Qué? Coral: sorry, just a huge headache Just got when I was opening the letter Sage: have you tried the latest improvement in headache medicine… Coral: yes, I’ve tried advil Just now in fact, hasn’t settled in yet Ember: same thing going on here, but milder probably Sky: weird That thing with the headaches, as we would find out, was only the first-I mean second, there’s the schedules too- of many weird things to come. Hey! Good news: you only have to turn the page to see another one! Category:Chapters 1-9